


【银博/Я18】潮汐与困兽

by BlackTea_Icese



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea_Icese/pseuds/BlackTea_Icese





	【银博/Я18】潮汐与困兽

从战场中撤退后，阿米娅指挥干员们收拾整顿进行撤离。汐斯塔市的火山与政变问题得到了暂时的安顿，也多亏他们不负众望的努力，音乐节正好能够如期进行。在远处，他们隐约能听到演出彩排的喧闹与伴奏的声音。  
“冒昧问问，现在博士的情况怎样了？”  
汐斯塔的大小姐锡兰被派去进行治疗工作了，黑则留在了战场上协助他们。刚刚博士在指挥时，不慎连中数发弩箭，精神状态不佳，目前让阿米娅暂时代任指挥。  
“我提醒过他了，这种程度的药剂对干员来说没什么，但对于脆弱的种族可不敢保证。”阿米娅叹了口气。  
“不必担心，目前博士的生命体征均十分正常，只是精神暂未回复，”将博士送去急救后，锡兰操作仪器进行了简单测量，“当然这一点我们也有责任。此前战斗时，并未考虑到人类的耐药性，我会尽快用源石疗法让他恢复的。”  
源石疗法这个词让人联想到博士没理智时生吞石头的场景，不过黑信誓旦旦地表示，以大小姐的医术，对付这种小场面绰绰有余，干员们也不再提出异议。

“呜哇——真是辛苦了。”  
从战场回来后，企鹅物流的员工们回到干员暂住的旅店，开始收拾东西。  
“别忘了还有老本行，记得携带好便捷型的防身武器。”可颂望了一眼这群不顾形象四仰八叉的人，忍不住温馨提醒。早在之前，说唱歌手大帝便发布了音乐节演出的排期，这也成了她们跟随博士来度假的一大原因。  
“你们要先去探望一下博士吗？”能天使将擦好的一把枪架了起来，“听说他好像中了莫名其妙的箭……”  
“来得及吗？”  
德克萨斯看了看表。且不论晚上要接着工作，空的预热演出彩排也很快要开始了。正巧，门开锁的声音响了起来，熟悉的身影映入眼帘。  
“解决了吗？”  
锡兰点了点头。“博士神志清醒，但仍有头晕和身体发热的现象，所以先让他在病房里休息了。顺带一提，非常荣幸你们能够参加这场盛宴，那就明天再见了。”  
“稍等，现在有人在陪着博士吗？”  
“有，阿米娅小姐介绍了下，代号好像是银灰先生。”  
？原来他有来度假吗？  
她们心照不宣地相互望了一眼，能天使笑了笑，“难怪见到了角峰先生穿着泳装工作，原来有些人度假还要工作，有些人可是在干别的事。”  
“认真点。这种八卦也不是怠惰的理由。”德克萨斯叹了口气，作为前者的一员，每天在屑博士手下996，还要跟某只傻狼在贸易站呆一天，不可能毫无怨言，但现在不是提这个的场合。  
“希望你们能享受愉快的度假时光。”  
正当锡兰小姐转身离开时，提包突然传来手机震动声。  
“情况不太妙，博士先生声称身体难受。”  
锡兰用袖子擦了擦额头上的薄汗，毕竟这是自己第一次在人类身上使用疗法，对副作用的把握没有完全的自信。“是阿米娅小姐？辛苦了。病房有个远程通讯的设备，可以传输影像，我会联网请教有经验的医师，防止意外发生。劳请转告银灰先生。”

病房内。  
安静的走廊上没有人影，只剩下仪器有节奏的滴滴声。救护室内的落地窗，正好装下了汐斯塔市的落日，火红色的霞光透过整块的玻璃，均匀地洒在了一尘不染的瓷片地面上。  
“……什么？”  
博士翻了个身，从病床上坐起来，“我不需要，现在已经没有什么大碍了。放我下床！”  
“注意你的口气。”  
坐在床边的银灰用尾巴按住了博士的被子。“在战场上，不服从指挥、擅自到危险地方去的士兵，就要老实接受调教。在完全退烧之前不准乱动。”  
尾巴在他的身体上拍了一下，发出了柔软的“啪”的响声。  
“哦哦哦嗯嗯嗯差不多就可以了吧？”博士不服气地瞪了一眼，“我又不是小孩子。倒是你们仗着自己身体强壮来嘲讽我，是不是有些不够意思？”  
“你在敷衍我。”银灰摇了摇耳朵，“违反军纪，认错态度不端正，今晚惩罚多被上一次。”  
“滥用私权、私生活不检点的长官可不可以举报？”  
虽然身体软趴趴的，但是嘴还是得硬一硬。  
“第一，军队里罚跑十圈的运动量和一次性爱差不多。想要选择这个吗？”银灰开始耐心地辩解，“第二，私生活不检点这个我担不起，一直以来床上的伴侣可只有一个。”  
“你住嘴。”  
听见银灰面不改色地认真反驳，博士倒是脸红了，这家伙怎么做到一本正经地说出一些糟糕的台词，看来表情管理还是这种老政客更胜一筹。  
“好。现在还有什么别的需求吗，我的病人？”  
“我说了我没事。”  
“那我先处理一下别的工作了。有事请吩咐。”  
尽管银灰打开了通讯器，但仍不时用余光瞥向床上的博士，他看起来好像并不像自己说的那样。过了十来分钟，他的呼吸变得急促，面色也开始大面积地泛红，抱着被子蜷缩成一团难受地打滚，身体也在微微发颤。  
“录像？”银灰看了一眼讯息，皱了皱眉，“我试试把对讲功能打开，直播还是需要经过博士先生的同意。”他站了起来，伸手去摸博士的额头，有些发烫。  
“完全不像是没事的样子。又发烧了？”  
博士紧紧地抱着被子，咬着牙，眼中却泛着些泪水。身上松垮的衬衫，在挣扎下几颗扣子都松开了，漏出了大面积的胸前的肌肤，白里泛红。  
银灰赶紧躺回了床上，解开他抱着被子的手臂，放到了自己的身上，“受不了的话，可以先抱着我。”  
他咬上了银灰的衣服，身躯饥渴地缠上了银灰的身体，明明热得发烫，却像是乞求着身上的体温，像孩童般揉着自己的身体开始乱蹭，身下似乎还被什么坚硬的东西抵了上来。  
“求你了……帮帮我……”  
在耳边低声挤出的请求的语句，也被克制不住的喘息声拆得支离破碎。

“事先声明，我不懂医术。”  
银灰用尾巴裹紧了博士的身体。  
“……串词了啊！”博士扭了扭身子，“请摸摸我。”  
“奇怪的请求。体感温度如何？会发冷吗？”  
没等银灰用那点雪境应急知识思考出个大概症状，博士先抬起头来咬上了他的嘴唇。口腔的温度烫得惊人，舌头急切地伸入他的嘴中，就像缺氧的病人掠夺走了他嘴里的空气。他用牙齿咬上了银灰的唇瓣，战栗中的身体在他怀里扭动着，双腿间鼓起来的炽热的硬物，隔着单薄的内裤蹭上了自己的大腿。  
“听不懂吗？”  
博士索性将银灰身上的衣服扣子也摘了下来，贴上了他赤裸的胸膛。他的体温更热了一些。他伸出手臂，环上了银灰的脖子。身上的衬衫在揉搓和翻滚间变得皱巴巴的，敞开的衣服里露出了小巧的乳尖，乳头处还变得有些坚挺。  
“怎么了？”  
银灰明知故问，他将手指放在嘴中含了一下，伸出粘上津液的手指，在乳尖上打转。“我想听到明确一些的指示。”  
“啊……那，那里……不行……”  
在药物的指引下，身体的敏感点被全面开启，甚至加强了这一类的触摸反馈。仅仅是被潮湿的触感包裹着的乳尖的部分，就足够让博士在崩溃的边缘徘徊。缠绵着的舌头在嘴中的湿地里，模仿着性交的相互融合。  
“锡兰小姐交代了，病患不建议进行剧烈运动。”  
尽管银灰嘴上这么说着，却用被他扯下衣服时裸露的腰肢顶了顶博士的身体。博士的双腿张开，缠在他身体的两侧，这几下顶撞之中，博士才发现银灰似乎也有了生理反应，粗大的部分即使隔着几层布料，也准确地蹭上了自己的双腿之间。  
“只需要摸摸吗？”  
发现博士的身体会随着自己的动作跟着颤抖，银灰将尾巴固定在博士的腰间，故意隔着裤子又顶了几下。尽管隔着布料，后穴被硬物冲撞的感觉令博士不太好受。似乎在药物的作用下，身体一直在分泌出奇怪的液体，内裤也变得黏黏腻腻的，而这层布料又正好被对方的粗大顶了起来，紧紧黏住了下面早已潮湿的穴口。  
“想要你，上我。”  
博士一口咬上了银灰的锁骨，像是邀请一般舔了舔颈窝。  
“嘘。这里是病床上。”  
银灰示意他安静。“很难受吗？”  
“就现在。”  
博士伸手摸索，往下扯开了银灰的裤链，硬挺的性器弹到掌心。他用手握住粗硬的分身，用拇指按了按上面的软刺，指尖环上了茎身的边缘，手掌中热一度的体温附着于上，糅杂着手里沁出的薄汗，从性器的根部往上揉搓，还用指尖轻轻刮了刮铃口。揉捏了几下，性器在掌间又硬挺了几分，软刺也随着根部的胀大凸了起来。他似乎又觉得不满足，伸出手指缠上去玩弄了片刻，搓得茎头有些发红肿胀，茎头与根体交界处的敏感地带，也被指间的小茧蹭得酥麻。  
银灰翻了个身，将博士压在身下。博士刚收回手，一抬头，四目相对，鼻尖相碰，紧贴着脸颊的银眸被情欲攀附着，变得充血泛红，粗重的低声喘息传入耳中。  
“下不为例。”

他扯开了博士身上仅存的衬衫和内裤，一口咬上了他的下巴，用尖尖的豹牙磨蹭着颈部和下颚处的敏感点，这样的按摩足以让身下的博士随着自己的动作颤抖。又深深浅浅地咬了几口，他才满意地转移阵地，用舌尖从锁骨一路往下舔舐。在博士抬起双腿时，银灰轻轻拍了拍赤裸的臀部，才发现溢出的液体已经充盈了下身的穴口，满涨得溢了出来。  
博士用牙咬着床单，几乎要把布料咬破，乖乖忍着没有在安静的病院中发出淫荡的叫床声。半攥着棉被的手心被戴着黑手套的长指撬开，顺着指缝插了进去，皮革的布料勾住了指节。  
“这里，不舒服吗？”  
银白色的发丝落到脖颈上，弄得博士有些发痒。  
他的手被银灰按着，双腿在腰间张开，后穴被硬挺的性器冲撞进来，分泌出的粘液也一下子被吸走了，一下子点燃了干燥而鼓涨的触觉。他咬了银灰的尾巴一口，嘴中掉出一撮豹毛。这让他下身敏感处的瘙痒有了明显的纾解，一方面却又带来新一轮的拉扯，下体隐约感到了一些胀痛。  
“太，太硬了，请轻一点。”  
银白色脑袋上的圆豹耳动了动，标志着听懂了博士的指示。雪豹的性器被湿滑的穴口裹得紧密，在伴侣的指尖的逗弄下，已经精力充沛，像刚刚登上战场的士兵，闯进潮湿黑暗的林间，伸出宣示进攻的长枪。尽管在药物作用下，博士身下的交接处不停地分泌液体，这让银灰充分感受到了盟友的热情，但他仍小心翼翼地掌着舵，生怕迷失在了快感的雨雾之中。这会影响他的判断，他将永远成为博士解决问题的最佳人选，在处理药物的副作用这点自然也是。  
毕竟，最了解盟友的身体的人选，他当之无愧。  
“嗯？多手摸了不该摸的地方吗？”银灰趴在博士身上，发出呼噜的叫唤声，喉结随着声音的频率轻轻颤动，“亲爱的，我猜你刚刚一定没这么想。不要随手乱碰雪豹的生殖器。”  
与那些新兵蛋子不同，他更像训练有素的救援者。不待博士开口指示，原本瘙痒的肠道被温柔地按压着，平日里那些看起来凶悍的倒刺甚至成了一种按摩。从刚开始对恢复疗法抗拒的博士，却似乎成了乐在其中的那一位，也跟着他的动作挺起腰来，主动索取更多的援助。  
“盟友今天格外浪荡。银灰第一次见到这副样子。”  
他的声音变得嘶哑低沉，语气却仍像身下的动作那样从容沉稳。  
“这……这不是我的问题……”从酥痒难耐、身体灼热到空虚的躯壳被爱人填满，这种反差下的额外的快感几乎令博士哭了出来。“我不知道，这是毒物还是药物的机理……”  
他的双瞳在泪珠中颤抖，断断续续的语句里带着哭腔，随着后穴的入侵，前端也汩出了一些黏腻的透明液珠，滴落在了小腹上，量也显然比平时性事之中要多。这种失禁感让他感到羞耻无助，直至戴着手套的手从根部逗弄他的性器，粘稠的精液从头部喷涌出来，洒落在黑色皮革上。  
他掉进了云间，磅礴的夕霞包裹着他。流进肠道的冰凉液体让他打了个寒战。这令人想到夏末秋初的晚风。   
“你射了。”  
博士眯着眼睛盯着银灰看，有些得意洋洋。  
“想盟友了。”  
银灰从不避讳表达对博士先生的感情。他将脑袋埋在博士的颈窝中，大口呼吸着属于他的气息，颈侧被兽牙留下了深浅不一的痕迹。种族天赋使他不会像人类一样，射精过后变得疲软，而是调整了下位置开始下一轮的进攻，博士才明白刚刚那不过是暴风骤雨前的和煦微光。  
博士想责骂他乘人之危，却在温柔的目光下欲言又止，任凭身上的雪豹将手覆盖在自己颤抖的掌心上，嵌进去的指头牢牢地固定在床垫上。  
这场战斗直到药效慢慢消退，体力不支的博士躺在病床上低声求饶。他睡着前，似乎听见耳边响起低沉的轻语，  
“下次多加注意。银灰不喜欢你在别人面前露出这副模样。”

他醒来时，天已经完全黑了，透过窗外树木的枝桠，能隐约望见暗色的天空里闪烁的繁星。他转了个身，发现银灰的尾巴缠在自己的腰间，而主人正坐在床前。  
“你醒了？”  
银灰转过身，低头盯着他看。  
“我刚刚做了……什么？”博士如梦初醒，“糟了！我还忘记回复锡兰小姐的消息——”  
“没什么，只是有只发情的小兽踩进了我的陷阱里。”  
“恩、希、欧、迪、斯——希瓦艾什先生。”  
银灰摇了摇耳朵以示求情。博士一字一顿地叫全名的时候，像极了可怕的班主任。  
他轻笑了几声试图转移话题，用手指外侧挠了挠博士的下巴，  
“要去海滩上凑凑热闹吗？”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
医疗部指挥室。  
“他们是不是忘记了有人把对讲机打开了？”锡兰啜了口茶，“刚刚我考证了一下有关文献。有医师记载在大鼠实验中观察到这类药物与毒素结合会产生催情剂的效用，待血液中药物代谢后消退。应该只是短暂的过敏反应。”  
“……”  
阿米娅想起来为什么刚刚银灰突然肯定地表示他能治病。博士看到消息后，感叹了一句这家伙医术确实高明，并笑眯眯地打出了nmsl。  
“你为什么骂人？”锡兰认出了这是炎国的口语。  
“‘那没事了’的缩写。”博士一本正经解释。


End file.
